Variks/Dialogue
Greetings * "Come below the Prison." * "I'll show you a good fight. Keep you strong and quick." * "Are you fighting today?" * "Come, Killer of Wolves." * "I shall help you." * "Do you see how I help you?" * "I help you, help me" * "You look ready to fight today" * "You bested Skolas. What follows?" * "Many fights await you." * "You are the greatest of warriors." * "You are welcome among my House." * "I am of House Judgment, Guardian" * "We are friends now." * "Good, good." * "Come here. I would have your scent." * "Sssssh, come here." Send offs * "Be lucky!" * "This is goodbye. Until you finish your fight." * "Farewell but beware, Skolas's Wolves shall hunt you now." * "Perhaps I shall see you sooner than later." * "For House Judgment!" * "When you come back, I'd like to see your ship." * "Will you come below the Prison soon?" * "Good hunting, but beware the friends of Skolas. Be wary." * "I'll see you in the Prison." * "Come back and you will be welcome Guardian. Always." * "Goodbye, my friend." * "Goodbye, Guardian." * "Are you going to your ship now? Where did you leave it? Is it in good condition?" * "You take what you want." * "Go. Go, go." Idle (Enter Proximity) * "Ah, I know you. I know your... smell" * "I wonder what Skolas thinks of House Judgment now?" (laughs) * "You feeling strong enough to fight, Guardian?" * "You put on a good show for us, Guardian." * "Just you? You need two friends. Strong ones." * "Not fighting today? Feeling weak? Scared?" * "Come here, come here. I have a challenge for you." * "You've traveled far from your Light, Guardian." * "Tell everyone how I helped you with Skolas, Guardian." * "You have ended Skolas, but don't depart yet. We have much rejoicing to do." * "Come here. Come quiet." * "One day soon I'll tell you the story of how our world ended. I'll tell you the story of the Great Machine." * "You're looking for Variks? You found Variks" * "The Great Machine. It is mine too, Guardian" * "As House Wolves falls, House Judgment rises. You'll see" * "Your going back to Earth now? Will you tell the city about Variks, your great friend?" * "We captured a terrible Hive beast. Caught it in the Dark. Even I don't know what it is." * "This is the Reef, Guardian. You are far from home." * "Guardian, come here. I need to see your Ghost." * "Skolas owes allegiance to the Queen, Guardian. Did the Nine lead him astray?" * "Who let Skolas out, do you think? Perhaps you should stay vigilant" * "You would depart? I would like to purchase your Ghost, If you are willing" * "You! Machine! Is the Queen finished with Skolas?" * "Wolves fall but another house rises. You part of our history now." * "I know you Guardian. You saved our home" * "Tell me about your City, Guardian" Idle (In Proximity) * "(Growls)" * "We are friends, yes, Guardian? Give me your Ghost." * "Sell me your ship. I need the parts." * "What does Petra need now?" * "I took this staff long ago from Devil Captain Varjis, called Clever Headed. He wasn't as clever as Variks." * "Yes, yes." * "'Fallen' you call us, but we are Eliksni." * "Did a Crow send you? Or Petra? That prince Uldren?" * "Are you looking for the Prison, Guardian?" * "You all look the same sometimes, but your smell I know." * "We were great long ago. Weak and strong, my House." * "I assure, what you're hearing of me are lies." * "I am loyal to the Queen, all else you heard of me are lies." * "I was a Judgment scribe long ago. I had much respect." * "My service to the Queen is complicated, Guardian" * "Be cautious about the Wolves up there hiding." * "You put on a good show for us, Guardian." * "You work for me, and I help you." * "We make a good team, no? I find Skolas, you fight Skolas. Tell Cayde he's no longer of use for Variks." * "You caught Skolas. You brought him to judgment. You are my friend, and you can stand there if you want." * "We catch all who seek to harm the Queen. You have the Crucible. We have Variks" * "Are you staring at my arms, Guardian? Where Skolas cut me? Look away." * "Tell me more of your Crucible. How you fight in the name of the Great Machine." * "We are friends, yes? I would like to see your ship" * "Tell me about about the City below the Tower" * "Do you think the Great Machine has noticed what we did? Will it speak to me again? Tell me where the great Eliksni have gone? Idle (Out of Proximity) * "You watch me, I watch you" * "All these Guardians here. Maybe I'll catch a Ghost and take it apart" * "You! Machine! What chamber holds the new Cabal?" * "He's been back to the Scatter. Tell the Queen, she must keep me safe" * "And now we have Eramis The Shipstealer, Baroness of Devils" * "Tell the Queen I have news of Skolas" * "You think you hate Wolves? I promise my hate is sharper" * "Someone is looking for Variks, someone has questions" * "Be sure to send word to the Queen" * "Increase the ether feed to the Archon. He's been quite entertaining" * "Why does the Queen hate you so? To make you watch Variks with such... vigilance" After Purchase * "You want more?" * "You are a friend to my House." * "See? It is good to be my friend." * "Yes, yes, yes." * "See? We are trading." * "Take it." * "It's yours now." * "You want to hear who I took this from?" * "You are a friend to Variks." Scripted Dialogue * "Yes, yessss... In your tongue, he said 'The Wolves stand strong—Cower before the Kell of Kells!'" * "A Fallen legend. He sees himself as a prophet, perhaps. Or he has gone quite mad." * "Scorch Cannon. Powerful, and very rare indeed." * "Reef different now. Petra mauled by grief, loss of her Queen. Same for House Wolves. Banner is torn, Kell is dead. And so they seek a cave to call home." * "Fallen Houses must hunt. Prowl, scavenge, defend. House Devils has Earth. House Winter has Venus. And now Wolves claim Mars. Cabal will not be pleased." * "Welcome to the front, Petra. You are well?" * "You are close. They will have your scent now. Be wary." * "As do I. Wolves here broken, but still more remain. Will continue to track and look for signs of new leader, new Kell." * "Oryx is dead. Taken, unleashed. Many seek to claim the throne." * "Taken power strong here. New leader rises. He hungers for Oryx's power." * "Taken are cautious. Hiding." * "He is close." * "Malok. Capture him, Guardian. Bring him to Prison of Elders." * "Prey wants to run. We follow. Taken will hold his Echo. Find it, and find Malok." * "Was looking, searching for new Wolf Kell. Could not find one. Could not understand House Wolves tactics. Bad tactics. Fight Cabal?" (laughter) Could not find new Kell because there is no Kell. House Wolves follows a new god, a Servitor, a Prime. This a pilgrimage, Guardian. And for faith, they will stop at nothing." * "Only one place the Prime can be. Only one place shrouded to sensors, hidden to tracking: Vex Confluence. Deep in Cabal base." * "Guardian, they have rebuilt Prime, House Wolves machine-god of old. Destroy it. Destroy it fast!" * "Prime is dead. House Wolves will scatter. With no god, no Kell, House is broken once again. Hopefully this time for good." * "If Skolas thinks he is Kell of Prophecy, then weapons could turn the tale." * "I was House Judgement scribe. I stood with Skolas for much of Reef Wars. Now, I stand with you in Judgement of Wolf Kell. That feels… right, somehow." * "He just said, 'I stole the gift of Freedom. Secrets of time and space. House of Wolves will stand forever.'" * "Skolas jamming signals with High Servitors. Reef War tactic, advanced warfare. May fool Petra. Does not fool me. I shall be your guide." * "Servitor is source of interference. Kill it dead." * "Signal’s still corrupted. Wolves must have second Servitor. Push forward, find the source." * "I was House Judgment scribe to House Wolves. Skolas was vicious, even for a Fallen Kell. I could not stomach his hate." * "It is good to work with you, with Petra. All that are Fallen are not lost, yes? Signal close, can you see it?" * "Yes, yes. I am here. Kings will see Wolf pack as well. They will not be pleased." * "You are here to deny Skolas House Kings. They will not know. And they would not care. They will try to kill you. Kill them back." * "If Kings detected House Wolves before attack, Skolas may have met his match." * "Taniks has no House. He kneels before no banner, owes allegiance to no Kell. He is a murderer, and very good at what he does. I have been tracking him since Wolves broke their chains, yes? Now Taniks works for Wolf pack… but not for long." * "Taniks has been sent to plunder the Hive. Your job just as simple. Avenge the dead. Stop him from stealing the Dark." * "Watch yourself. Taniks is no common mercenary. He fights to fulfill a contract and hone his combat skill for… fun." * "Lift field distortion! Ketch just above you." * "Taniks has called you out, Guardian. You are challenged, in the ways of old." * "Taniks is jamming our comms. Fight well, Guardian. Fight for honor." * "Notorious mercenary dead. No small matter. You will be rewarded treasure from the Queen. And my respect, as well." * "Devils can detect comm signals as well as we can. They... they know. The Wolves have their scent." * "That was commander of the Fang. He just called you a... well, it was an insult." * "Skolas said, 'I am Kell of Kells. All Houses shall burn. All will bow before Wolf Banner.'" * "Bad. Very bad. Wolves trying to tap Oracles. Big glowing squares. Guardian, destroy the Oracles. Destroy them fast." * "Oracle has appeared." * "An Oracle. Destroy." * "One more Oracle" * "Things simple now, yes? We find Skolas, we put an end to 'Kell of Kells.' Or Wolves put an end to us." Prison of Elders * "Prison of Elders welcomes you. Impress your warden, yes?" * "Round number. Hive, creatures of the Darkness... arise. They will try to kill you. Kill them back." * "More enemies, Guardian." * "Incoming" * "Your victory tells the tale." * "Round number. Vex drones unfeeling death. Fight! Win! Live!" * "Enemies advance." * "Success, Guardian. Success. Be ready. More enemies on the way." * "Mines must be dismantled. Or death." * "Seek mines, destroy them. Or die." * "Success Guardian. Success. Enemies die. You live. Well done." * "Retreat to airlock." * "Round number. Cabal war machine is on the march. Kill them dead, Guardian." * "Cabal advancing on your position." * "Success, Guardian. You have done it. Victory well earned. Go back to airlock, yes?" * "Round number. Fallen of the Wolf Banner march to war. Impress me yes? Fight and win!" * "Fallen reinforcement unleashed." * "Important target, Guardian. Kill or be killed." * "More enemies, Guardian." * "Intercept important target... or you die." * "They are dead. You are not. Go back to airlock, yes?" * "You face the final round." * "Pilot Servitor of a war-wrecked Fallen Ketch." * "Enemies die. You live. Well done. Need you back in airlock, Guardian." * "Your victory tells the tale. Retreat to airlock." * "Stand proud. You survived the Prison of Elders. Treasure awaits below. It calls to you, yes?" Prison of Elders: Skolas's Revenge *You face Skolas, the traitor Kell. * References Category:Dialogue